It's complicated
by LAIsobel
Summary: Being adults? Complicated. Being Air Force? Complicated. Take that, add Jack and Sam, set it right after the episode In the Line of Duty and here you are... Short story about our beloved duo with a bit of Cassie and Janet as well. Hope you will enjoy it!


_**A/N**__: You know me and my romantic soul, right? So I was watching some not-so-famous romantic movies and Walt Disney animated fairy-tales, yeah yeah, I love them, most of them. The stories, characters, soundtracks, everything... :o) And I couldn't get the song Colors of the Wind from my head. So I pictured a scene, just a single thought... and then closed my eyes and tadaaa here we are, with a story. I wasn't sure where to put it but this seemed to be okay. Hope you'll agree with me._

_And if you know me and my stories – this is for you all as an apology for all those nasty delays in the Ladybug story… And those that don't know me yet – welcome! And hope you're gonna enjoy my writing! :o))_

_All mistakes are mine although I have a beta :o) She's very patient with me and with my mistakes, she has amazing ideas and makes the story looks better – thank you Alia! You're the best :o)) By the way - the summary for this story is based upon her idea - I kept on coming empty... :o) I wanted to wait for her to send me the whole summary but I felt like I should update something... right now, today... I needed it after having few bad days... so Alia - I am sorry - but the next summary is definitely going to be yours and yours only! :o)  
><em>

_**Timeline:**__ After In the Line of Duty_

_**Spoilers:**__ Up to the In the Line of Duty... surprisingly :oD  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ Disney's beautiful animated fairy-tales are not mine, Stargate is not mine, Colors of the wind is not my song either... but the idea? Yup, that was me :o)) You know how it works..._

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S COMPLICATED<strong>

Janet was usually really confident when it came to her abilities as a doctor. She could save lives, she could help people, she could learn really fast and she could adjust to any possible or impossible situation. She has never been afraid to ask for help when she needed it. But this time she couldn't suppress the sensation of failure.

Just a week ago she was trying to save her friend's life. She used to be just another woman serving on the same base, under the same command. But soon the strangest things happened and brought them closer. So now, step by step, they were becoming best friends. At first it was only about trust, then it was about friendship and the love they both felt towards Cassie. All in all, Sam has become one of the most important people in Janet's whole life.

Janet really thought she had helped Sam... but then she woke up, all pale and confused. She told them the Goa'uld gave its life to save hers. Janet couldn't understand. With their knowledge about that particular race, it simply couldn't have been true. And then Sam suddenly started feeling sad and lost. She kept on crying when nobody was around. Janet suspected that it was some kind of survivor's guilt. And with Sam's personality that had to be really difficult. She would have rather died herself than letting somebody die for her. And now something... somebody that has always been considered as an enemy saved her!

Janet was grateful that Colonel O'Neill helped her with explaining things to Cassie. The girl has been living with her for some time now but there were still moments when Janet longed for somebody by her side. She needed a strong shoulder to lean on and she was lucky because she had all the guys from SG-1 at her service. They loved her daughter and they were friends. She considered herself as a lucky woman.

Teal'c wasn't really around but she couldn't blame him. There were times when it was still hard for him to be on Earth. Besides it was not like he could walk around Colorado Springs any time he wanted.

The moment Cassie caused Sam to turn, on that not too comfy infirmary bed, in order to face her, she felt proud. And she remembered looking at O'Neill. He just squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. Then she looked at Daniel and he held onto her hand for a moment. And she knew she would never be alone.

Well now, a week later, she was at Janet's home. Sam was allowed to leave the base but Janet just couldn't let her go home all by herself. So they agreed on a compromise. Janet would let her leave the base on the condition that Sam would stay with her and Cassie, at least for a few days.

Daniel, with Teal'c, was allowed to join SG-6 on a mission to P2X-548. They'd been there before; The people there were not technologically advanced but they had an amazing knowledge of healing herbs and spices. Janet told Daniel and Teal'c that they could both use a little two-days trip off-world and they agreed that Sam needed some time. Janet had to assure them she would take care of their friend, though.

Colonel O'Neill offered to pick up Cassie from school. Hammond allowed him to leave early. After talking to Dr. Fraiser he understood the importance of Sam not being alone. He cared for all his people so he had no problem with that. He could understand that she needed to be alone but with the presence of a friend in the vicinity.

Sam was sitting in the garden, on one of those swinging benches that Janet had there. She was wrapped in a blanket, just looking ahead. Janet could see her through the window and she felt useless. Sam would smile at her, give her a nod but that was all.

Jack was waiting by his car in front of the school. Some kids greeted him, as did some of the parents waiting for them. They knew him because he has been picking up Cassie from time to time. Besides few of those parents were under his command in the SGC. He was actually really looking forward to those afternoons when he'd be waiting there for Cassie. Every time the same thing happened. She would see him and run to him, she would jump into his arms and hug him. He would kiss her forehead and they would leave together.

But today he felt different. It was probably just about Daniel being off world... No, that was not it. And he knew it. He was just too afraid to accept it. A week ago he almost lost Carter. He saw her there in the holding cell and he walked away. He came back and found her fighting for her life. Then he was standing there, out of Janet's way, silently praying for Sam to be okay. And then she woke up and she got all sad and he didn't know what to do. And yeah, she looked better but he knew she's been thinking way too much, every single minute, about what had happened and why but still... he had this nudging feeling that she was hiding something and that it was bad.

Daniel tried to talk to her but she was always silent. She hasn't said a single word since the moment after waking up. Not a damn single word. All the others tried to talk to her. But he couldn't.

He's been there sitting by her bed the first night. She was sleeping. The machines were beeping constantly, assuring him she was alive. She wasn't facing him so he walked around her bed to see her face. She looked so pale and worried, sad and hurt. He wanted to do something but he couldn't. Her terrified eyes would be haunting him forever. Her desperate pleas in that cell. He couldn't erase them. He'd failed her. So he'd sat there, watching her sleep, hoping she'd be okay.

She woke up in the middle of the night. He noticed of course. He looked into her eyes and after a moment, she blinked. One single tear fell down from the corner of her eye. It tore his insides apart. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep. And he managed to wait till the morning before leaving her. He met Daniel on his way.

"_Jack?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Jack..."_

"_I have to go Daniel."_

That conversation was one of the shortest they've ever had. And Jack knew that Daniel understood why he stayed and why he had to go now. Maybe he didn't agree but he understood.

And he has never come to see her again. He was with Janet of course, when Cassie tried her luck, but he was just standing there and left as soon as Cassie had succeeded, without a word. Today it would be the first time he'd see her. He wanted to talk to her, try to cheer her up, anything... but he wasn't sure he could.

He was awoken from his deep thinking by an excited voice calling his name. Then the little miracle jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"I missed you, Jack."

"I missed you too, Cassie... ready to go?"

"Yup."

She climbed into his car and he drove them home. Cassie was looking really nervous the whole time.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Did you see Sam?"

"No, no I didn't. Janet took her home this morning... I wasn't there."

"But she is okay, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. She's getting better every day... she just shouldn't be alone."

"Because of what happened?"

"Yes. It's just a precaution, nothing to worry about."

"Jack will you stay with us today?"

"I don't know Cassie..."

"Okay..."

And she looked really sad. He'd just parked the car in front on Fraiser's house. It was time to get in and see for himself how Carter really was. Cassie didn't move though.

"Cassie?"

"Are you angry at Sam?"

"What? No! How did you... why would you think that?"

"Because you never come to see her. I haven't seen you there since the first day Janet let me visit her on the base."

"Oh..."

"So are you angry at her?"

"Why should I be angry?"

"Perhaps, because she got hurt? Janet says you are not happy when people get hurt..."

"Well... I don't. But look. I care about the people around me. And I'm never happy when they're hurt because I'm afraid. I'm just worried that something will happen and somebody will die. I don't want that."

"Ah... okay."

"And I am not angry at Sam. I am..."

"You are what?"

"I'm worried that she is angry. She asked me to help her earlier and I didn't. I thought it was the Goa'uld playing tricks... and it almost killed her. I'm afraid she's blaming me."

After a moment of thick silence, Cassie looked at him. He couldn't believe he had just confessed about his inner turmoil to this little girl. What was he thinking? Well, he actually wasn't thinking at all.

"Did you ask her?"

"What?"

"If she blames you."

"No... I didn't."

"Then you don't know... and you are sad because of it. And maybe she thinks you're mad at her and she is sad because of that."

Jack couldn't believe it. How did Cassie manage to be this smart? She shouldn't be this smart in her age, should she? And the worst thing was that she was most probably right.

"You should stay for dinner and talk to her."

And again, he knew she was right.

"Okay... I will ask Janet and we'll see. Is that okay?"

"Yes... Yes it is."

And so they finally took their way into the house. Cassie greeted Janet with a hug. Before going to see Sam, she went into her room to change into something more comfortable.

Jack went over to Janet to take a look at Sam through the window. She was still the same woman, he knew. And she was sad and obviously thinking about something.

"She's been like that since we arrived."

"Did she talk to you?"

"No, Sir. If I go to her with a drink or something to eat, she just smiles at me but she doesn't say a single word. I'm really worried, Sir."

"Hey, she's gonna be okay. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know..."

"Fraiser..."

"Yes?"

She was looking at him with a big question mark written all over her face. Could she really read him that well? He walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his head into his hands and sighed deeply.

Janet walked over to him and took a seat next to him. She could see he's been tormenting himself about something, she could see the tired circles under his eyes. This man would never stop surprising her. Always the soldier, always strict and firm. But after getting to know him a bit better, she could see the big warm heart, the caring arms, open mind, deep soul, the courage and strength. She'd watched him change over the months spent with his team on the base. He was no longer the man she had seen the first day. That man wouldn't be sitting here, looking sad and afraid. That man would have said bye and walked away, trying to hide everything and he would never have allowed anyone to see him with his thick protective walls down. He liked to say he was a simple man and she believed it, he was a simple man. And a damn good one at that.

"Sir?"

He looked at her and she gave him a smile, sad but encouraging. She reached for his hand and clasped it in hers. And he was grateful for this woman and the fact that she'd become his friend.

Cassie saw them and walked to them. She stopped in front of Jack.

"You're sad."

"Yes, I am."

Janet could see O'Neill's discomfort, so she decided to step in this time. Sometimes it was best to let Cassie to talk to them; the girl had the amazing ability to make them see things in a different light and usually they would be able to fix some of their issues, then. But this time it was different. It was complicated and serious. She could see something deep in the Colonel's eyes and she knew that this was something Cassie couldn't fix.

"Cassie why don't you go over to Sam? She'll be glad to see you."

"Okay... but can Jack stay for dinner?"

O'Neill had to smile again. She really was a clever girl. He looked at Fraiser and nodded. He would stay if she was okay with it.

"Sure, honey."

She smiled at them and walked outside to Sam. O'Neill squeezed Janet's hand to let her know how much he appreciated everything.

"Sir... can I be honest?"

"Sure you can. Aren't you always?"

"Sir..."

"Don't worry, Janet. What do you wanna say?"

"I don't know exactly what happened before the Ashrak tried to kill her. But I know something happened. And it's none of my business but it looks like you need to get it out of your system. You know you can talk to me if you need a friend. And I know you can also talk to Daniel or Teal'c... but this time, it seems to me the only person that can help you find some peace, is sitting out there in my garden."

"Janet..."

"Sir, you are amongst friends, both of you. So just go and talk to her and you might be surprised by the outcome."

"She won't talk to me."

"You sure about that? Did you try?"

"No."

"I would ask you why but I know you wouldn't answer me. I might not be with you guys out there when you're off world and maybe I don't understand some things but I understand this. I am not blind and I can see it, when two friends care for each other deeply. I know those haunted looks of guilt and sorrow..."

"Is there a point in there somewhere?"

"Yes. With all due respect, Sir, you're stupid if you think you can pretend you don't care and that you are not afraid. And honestly, Sir, you're doing a pretty lousy job at it, right now, anyway."

She smiled at him and got up. She walked over to the window to take a look at the garden. Cassie was sitting next to Sam, talking about something. Sam was smiling at her and even laughing sometimes. She loved the girl, Janet knew. They shared this unique bond. And it was simply amazing.

Janet felt somebody's presence next to her. Colonel O'Neill came over to take a look at the scene playing out outside. After a moment of hesitation he put his hand onto her shoulder. It was a gentle gesture of support and reassurance. It was also an apology. Janet knew that this was not something he would do on the base or out in public, he was a private man. But she was grateful for the small and simple touch telling her a lot more than a thousand words ever could.

"Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome, Sir."

She smiled at him genuinely and he couldn't help it, he had to smile back. They were standing there, watching those two and suddenly they could feel some hope rising up inside them.

"She's gonna make a great mom one day."

"I know..."

Janet decided not to comment that. She could only appreciate his honesty.

"I was afraid that she would never forgive me for taking Cassie away from her."

"You didn't take her away, Fraiser. You gave her a home. And we all know it was for the best. Besides look at them. They're okay. And from what I know you two are becoming pretty close."

"That's true..."

"You're lucky then."

"I know."

"Having Carter as your best friend and Cassandra as your daughter is pretty good if you ask me."

"It is."

Their spirit was up again. They decided on cooking dinner. Some salad and fried vegetables with potato gratin or something. Janet said that it would be a so called 'what could be found in the house' meal. They actually had fun while preparing it, talking about things nobody should hear, sharing little secrets, becoming even better friends. And of course, it would stay in this house. They wouldn't want to ruin each other's reputation.

Outside Cassie was telling Sam about her day at school. She was glad when Sam had started to smile and even happier when she had started to laugh.

"Sam? Are you mad at Jack?"

Sam shot her a confused look but the girl's amazing eyes demanding an answer, made her to lose one of the last barriers that kept had her hidden from the real world, for the past few days.

"No..."

Cassie's face lit up. She seemed genuinely happy to hear her talk again.

"He thinks you are."

"Really?"

"Yes... he's sad."

"It's complicated, Cassie."

"You say that a lot."

"I know."

"I don't want him or you to be sad... can you at least try to talk to each other?"

Sam started to caress the little girl's hair while thinking about how to answer her.

She knew that the Colonel was angry, that he couldn't understand how and why she had allowed the Goa'uld to take her. She knew he would never forgive her for using their friendship against him in that holding cell. She had been terrified, back there, horrified. She couldn't control her body, she'd just stood there, screaming, pleading him to help her, to stop the pain and she will never forget his eyes. He'd looked like he was being ripped apart, like he was hurt. And then, he just walked away. She couldn't blame him.

She remembered him standing there by her bed when the Goa'uld died. He couldn't understand that the ... creature had given its life to save hers. And again, she couldn't blame him. After seeing Sha're and Skaara being taken as hosts, after losing Kowalski, after everything they've witnessed, everything they've been through, she had trouble accepting the pure fact herself. She remembered him calling her Sam. It left such a bittersweet taste in her memories, as usual.

This was the last time she had seen him since. She wasn't certain of one particular memory though. She could swear she remembered him sitting by her bedside in the infirmary, the first night. She'd felt scared and sad, and when she saw him, she'd started to cry. She could see pain in his eyes, terrible pain and some other feelings she couldn't exactly pinpoint. But in the morning he wasn't there. Daniel told her that he'd been there whole night but it had only brought little comfort.

"Sam?"

"Sorry... I was lost in thought."

"Will you... brush my hair?"

"Sure..."

Cassie ran into the house, smiling. She managed to tell Janet and O'Neill that she got Sam to talk to her before running into her room, grabbing a hairbrush and running back into the garden. She didn't have time to register how happy her mother looked.

Sam was brushing the girl's hair and they both felt content. It was just a small gesture but it meant a lot to them.

Cassie started to hum a song and Sam knew it.

"Cassie? Are you humming?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna sing?"

"You would sing with me?"

"Don't I always?"

After a moment of humming, Sam started to sing.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage..."

And then Cassie smiled at her and joined her.

"And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so..."

And so they started singing together.

Janet saw them and realized what they were been doing. She opened the window so she and Jack could hear them. Sam was sitting there, alongside Cassie, holding her close, both smiling and swinging on the bench, looking happy.

"...But I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name..."

Janet started to laugh in the kitchen, she was giggling and trying not to break the spell of the moment. It was magical.

O'Neill was shocked, looking out of the window and then back at the Doctor. He could hear his 2IC and the little girl singing together. And it was amusing to see them so free and content. It was such a sudden change and it felt so damn right to hear Sam laughing again.

"... Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?..."

He looked at Janet and he had the biggest grin ever plastered on his face.

"They are singing."

"Yes, Sir, they are."

"I know the song..."

"Pocahontas."

"What?"

"It's from Pocahontas, sir. They both love the movie. I think that Cassie is actually becoming an addict, when it comes to Walt Disney."

"She wouldn't be the first one."

"No, she wouldn't."

"It looks like they have a thing for this song."

"Cassie never told you about the trip to mountains?"

"When?"

"After you've been saved from Antarctica."

"Oh, this... yeah, Daniel and Teal'c joined Ferretti on a mission to P3-something and you were spending all the time on the base trying to take care of me."

"Yes, and you were being a jerk, as usual, Sir."

"Well, thank you, Doc."

He smiled at her. Of course, she was right. As always.

"Sam took Cassie for a trip. They enjoyed it pretty much from what they've told me."

"And the song?"

"Cassie told me that they were on some hill, walking without shoes on the grass. And suddenly, Sam started to sing this song and they ended up running down the hill, racing the shadows of the clouds, laughing and singing."

"What?"

"I know I know... can you picture that?"

"Actually... yeah, hell yeah."

They were grinning again. It must have been amazing for those two. Especially after Antarctica. Sam didn't want to leave the infirmary at first, she was so worried about him. But he asked her to go and talk to Cassie, to assure her things would be fine. She could read in between the lines. He didn't want her to see him broken and sick, not anymore, not after going through all this to keep him alive. And she could give him that. So she asked Janet and took Cassie for a trip.

The girls were laughing, sitting close.

"Will you have dinner with us?"

"Sure, Cassie. Go wash your hands and I will be there in a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

She kissed Sam on her cheek and walked into the house. Janet smiled at her and she knew she had done the right thing. Jack was proud of the little girl.

He looked out and saw Carter sitting on the bench, looking much better. Janet squeezed his shoulder.

"Go, Sir. Go and talk to her. And when you're ready, we'll have dinner."

"Thank you, Janet."

"Just go..."

So he tried to take a deep breath and gather all the courage he had in him. He walked over to Sam. She heard him but she didn't do anything.

"Mind if I sit down?"

After a moment of hesitation, she looked at him and smiled. She moved over so he'd have space to sit down next to her. She had her legs folded underneath her but he started to gently swing again. She didn't seem to mind.

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything I guess..."

"Don't be."

"I failed you."

"What? No!"

"But I..."

"Look, Carter, you didn't do anything wrong."

"And yet you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't visit me."

"You didn't care about visitors."

"I just couldn't talk to anybody. It was too much to process. But I was glad they've been there, caring."

"Sam..."

"Why do you do this?"

"Now you're really losing me. What?"

"Why do you sometimes use my first name instead of the usual Carter or rank?"

"I don't know..."

"You do that when you're afraid or concerned or when I'm dying. Or when you're dying."

"You mind?"

"I don't know... Do you do that on purpose?"

"No, I don't think so. I usually realize it after it's too late."

She looked at him and saw he was being honest. She didn't know what possessed her to ask him this question and he didn't know what possessed him to answer her. But she did. And he did. And surprisingly, it felt right.

"Thank you, Sir."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Come on, Carter, can't you be even less specific?"

He was teasing her. Still looking at him, she smiled. He didn't want to get into any serious discussions about being thankful. She understood. She got the message. His comment told her more than any 'you're welcome' ever could.

O'Neill saw the smile slowly appearing on her face and he could feel something heavy being lifted from his shoulders. It was not one of her megawatt smiles, not yet, but it was a pretty good start.

"The situation was crazy, wasn't it?"

"Hell yeah... don't do that again, Carter."

"I'll try, Sir."

"Good."

He would never know why, but he lifted his arm and gave her a silent invitation to come closer. And after a moment of hesitation, she did exactly that. It was not a real hug but it was close. It was a whole new territory for them and it was technically wrong. But it felt right. Besides, as Janet said, they were among friends. That was all they could ask for.

"Carter?"

"Yes?"

"I know I acted like a jerk...but I was... I was just scared."

Another deep revelation. He knew that he shouldn't have said that... but he had to. Then he felt her snuggle closer and sigh into his chest. His heart was swelling with unknown emotions and he knew it was dangerous. But nothing has ever felt better than this moment.

"I was scared too, Sir. Terrified even."

Then he shifted to be able to really hold her. And he did. He held her and they were sitting there together, gently swinging on the bench, knowing that everything would soon be okay.

Janet and Cassie were watching them and Janet knew that they'd just fixed everything.

"They don't look sad anymore..."

"No, I think they're happy now, Cassie."

"Why do they never hug, Janet?"

"What?"

"When I'm sad, you or any of the others, always hug me. I saw you hugging the others as well and I even saw Daniel hug Jack once. It's nice when somebody holds you when you are sad or even when you are happy."

"You think?"

"I hug Jack every time he picks me up from school because I'm just happy to see him."

"That's okay."

"I know... but why do they never hug? They like each other, right? They are friends. So... Sam was sad and he was sad but they wouldn't hug. Why?"

"Sweetie, it's complicated."

"You adults say that a lot. Really."

"I know. Okay... look. You know that they are both military, right? He is a Colonel and Sam is a Captain."

"Yes."

"They can't call each other by their given names and they have to use their rank and salutation."

"Yeah."

"But Daniel is not military. That's why they just call him Daniel. And when you're military, you have to obey some rules."

"So they can't just hug even if they want to?"

"Right."

"But they're hugging now..."

"Good point. Yeah. Well now they are not on the base or on a mission. Right now they are just Jack and Sam, friends. But on the base they are Colonel and Captain. Jack and Sam can hug if they want to, when they are with friends and not on the base. But Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter can't."

"This sucks."

"Hey who taught you that expression?"

"Sorry..."

Janet just smiled at her. She really admired her observation skills.

Jack and Sam looked really comfortable out there together. Janet was afraid that it would cause them trouble. She wasn't blind, she wasn't deaf and she wasn't stupid. And they could be telling her, and everyone else, that they were just friends but she knew better. She was sure that these two would never cross the cruel line but she was still afraid. She has seen them in stressful situations, she has seen them after being rescued from Antarctica, she has seen them suffer together, hoping for a better tomorrow. She could see these feelings developing deep inside them, suppressed and feared. Maybe she was wrong and they were really just friends... She hoped she was wrong... but her gut was telling her that she wasn't. As much as she hated it she knew, these two would be put through hell many times and in the end they would probably end up hurt and lost.

She decided to worry about that, later. She was happy for them to have found their way, for now. She was glad they finally talked and she was really happy they managed to fix their friendship. They were both so damn complex and stubborn...

She wanted to give them a moment so she and Cassie went to set the table. They would have dinner soon and then maybe they would watch a movie together, like they always did.

In the garden, Jack and Sam were sitting there, both pretty much aware of the situation. It was really nice to have a friend.

"Carter? For the record... you have never failed me. And I'm pretty sure you never will."

"You trust me that much?"

"Yes. You've earned that trust, Sam. You saved my sorry ass numerous times, you managed to keep me alive, you are one fine officer and a hell of a woman. And you are the best second in command I have ever had in my entire life."

She moved away from him to look into his eyes. And from the look she gave him, he knew he has just said the perfect thing.

"Thank you."

"You're gonna be okay?"

"Yes. I still have to accept that the Goa'uld died for me. It's difficult having to deal with anyone doing that... and when that someone is Goa'uld... it's..."

"Sam..."

"Don't try to come up with anything smart, please, Sir. Not about someone giving up his life to save another."

And to make sure he wouldn't, she put her finger over his mouth. Her pleading look made him stay quiet. He could understand. He would die for her and he wouldn't even think about it. And he knew she would have died for him as well and he had the same problem with accepting that as she did. So he just nodded and smiled. They couldn't go there now, not yet. This was not the time.

The moment started to grow more serious so Jack decided to do something about it. They have revealed way too much already.

"And Carter, if you need to sing to feel better, feel free to do that more often."

She looked shocked for a minute. But she recovered quickly enough.

"You just need help with remembering which song goes to which movie, that's all."

"What?"

"Just face it, Sir. You are enjoying watching sports, we all know that. And you think we don't know that you also love the Discovery Channel and National Geographic Channel... but you are not the fairy-tale guy unless Cassie asks you to. And even then you're pretending you don't like fairy-tales but the truth is you have developed a soft spot for Walt Disney... and Cassie."

"You..."

"Yeah, I know, she has you wrapped around her fingers and you know what else?"

"What?"

"You don't mind. You actually like it."

"You think?"

"I'm sure you do..."

"She's a smart kid."

"She is."

"You think we will be watching another animated movie tonight?"

"Sure thing."

"Pocahontas?"

"Possibly... but she has a thing for all the Disney Princess, Sir."

"Hmmm... all the happily ever after?"

"Don't be like that... you know those movies are full of good stuff like love and friendship and honesty and trust and they are actually really funny."

"Hm... okay."

"Even Teal'c loves them."

"What?"

"They're educational..."

"Oh my... If you two are going to sing something like Hakuna Matata on the next mission I might shoot you both."

"Oh no... you would probably sing along."

He looked at her, shocked but sure they would be okay. By knowing Hakuna Matata he just confirmed the developed soft spot for Walt Disney. And the smirk that appeared on her face was an indication that she noticed. After a moment of grinning and nudging shoulders they decided to get up and get some dinner. It turned out to be a very nice evening after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ In this story Janet has a garden :o)_

_The only scene I had in my head was Sam and Cassie singing on the swinging bench the Colors of the Wind. The rest just... appeared later :o)_

_By the way - hints about the movies – Heffalump movie (did anyone catch the cloud racing thing?), Pocahontas (Colors of the Wind), The Lion King (Hakuna Matata). And let me tell you – I love the songs and I love all the classics as well as the newest – Tangled. So you never know when another story with a hint about Disney will appear. Right now I'm singing along with Rapunzel and the next soundtrack ready is from the Little Mermaid. And of course the Lion King is there as well! So HAKUNAMA MATATA my friends :o))_

_I didn't want to imply too much about Jack and Sam's possible feelings, it would be too early. But after Solitudes and In the Line of Duty it was obvious that they were both beginning to understand that there's been something deep down in their hearts, something new and unexpected. And Janet has always been there with them to see and pretend to be blind and yet most understanding. And we all know how many things can be changed viewed from child's point of view – and I love Cassie and her character so... she had a role in this._

_Now it's up to you to leave a review, tell me what you think, what you liked and what you didn't like. All comments are appreciated! :o)_


End file.
